Complications of The L Word
by Reece Grayson
Summary: They've been together for a long time now, and Austin and Ally are really comfortable dating each other. What if one utters the L word? How will the other react? -Established Relationship-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever story so I hope you give this one a shot. I actually wrote this story a year ago but I was too afraid to publish it. Now that I have reread it, I think it can be shown to other people. Also, I wrote this story on my phone so it may not be that good in terms of grammar and length. And updating may not be that consistent.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

Chapter 1

It was the last stop of the Austin and Ally tour. Yes, Austin _and_ Ally tour. Even though they didn't have the same record companies, due to public demand of 'Auslly', Ronnie Ramone and Jimmy Starr had no choice but to set the tour anyway. Believe me when I say that Austin and Ally were simply ecstatic after hearing the news. I mean, who wouldn't be happy spending three months alone with her boyfriend? (Well, Trish and Dez were there but it didn't really matter because they 'shipped' Auslly too hard.)

 **Austin's POV:**

 _Don't look down, down, down, down_

 _Don't look down, down, down, down_

At the moment, me and Ally were singing the chorus to our duet 'Don't Look Down'. (You know, the song we sang at Jimmy's party where Taylor Swift got knocked out by a pineapple? _Oops_ , too much info) As we were nearing the end of the song, it hit me, wow. One more song and tour's over... I never thought this would all pass by so quickly.

When the song was up, I shouted "HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT WASHINGTON?" to thousands of screaming fans. Of course, they screamed in response.

Ally grinned for a split second and then her face became ashen. Apparently, I wasn't the only one saddened by the abrupt end of tour.

"This next and last (you could feel the fans stiffening) song tonight is ' _You Can Come To Me'._ Austin and I chose this song because it's very special to both of us. What do you guys call us again?" She made a thinking face which got a laugh from the audience. "Oh, that's right, Auslly!"

The whole arena 'awwed' at the scene that was unfolding in front of them, and I swear, I saw Dez and Trish smirk at us from backstage.

"Here we go!" Ally said enthusiastically but I could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

When the music was about to play, I whispered "Don't cry Ally, you'll ruin your stylist's hard work." to her ear. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like they'll mind. It's the last song of the night, I'm sure they'll let it slide." We giggled on stage like idiots (unprofessionalism, as Dez would call it) until the first chord was strummed.

She squeezed my hand, "Thank you Austin, for always being there for me."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's the least I can do." I squeezed back.

 _When you're on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that, can pull you in, someone will throw it_

 _And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it_

 _And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope, cuz someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't..._

After the performance, we thanked the fans and exited the stage.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

Wow. Tour's over. It was fun, but I miss Miami, leaving it for 3 months. And I am in _definite_ need of a break, performing was good and all but it can really wear you out.

After the meet and greets, when me and Austin _finally_ thought we could have some peace and quiet, Trish and Dez attacked us with a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe-" Air was literally being sucked out of me.

"Need air-" Yipee! At least I wasn't the only one feeling my guts get squished, Austin felt it too.

"Sorry!" Trish and Dez said in unison. "We just can't believe it's over..." Trish supplied.

"Neither can we." I gestured to me and Austin.

"Well, at least we can spend some quality time together." Austin wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but giggle. Before I knew it, we were already kissing. (I swear, I don't know how it happens, it just does.)

I guess we were pretty much into it because Trish kept saying ' _Get a room you guys!'._ We didn't pay her any attention though until she poked our sides.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but your two best friends are uncomfortable with you two-" she paused for effect "-making out".

"We were _not_ making out." Austin said defensively.

"You kinda were bud. You've been kissing for over a minute now." Dez spoke up.

"Whatever." I muttered, willing myself not to turn red.

"Let's get to the bus! Miami here we come!" said a desperate Austin, who wanted to change the subject very badly.

"Okaaay then. I want to get my feet rested." Trish agreed, letting Austin off the hook this time.

I rolled my eyes for the second time today and followed my friends to the tour bus.

 **Austin's POV:**

After eating 8 slices of pancake pizzas (trust me,they're real- _real delicious_!), I decided to think for a while ( **Hey**! I do that!). I thought about my future, about my career, and about Ally, _especially_ Ally. Her smile, the way she laughs, her brown doe eyes, how she sings, the way she dances (It giggled at the thought), _everything_. And I also thought about how I feel around her, that fuzzy feeling I get when we kiss, that spark when we touch hands at the piano, even just that warmth I feel in a simple hug.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dez' loud chewing. "Dude, I'm trying trying to think here."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to eat." He said nonchalantly, and went back to to his pancake pizza.

Where was I? Oh yeah, thinking about Ally and I. I obviously didn't like her, it was more than that, but what was I feeling?

"Girl problem?" Dez interrupted again. Surprisingly though, he was right.

"Yeeeah, how'd you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"People don't call me _The Love_ _Whisperer_ for nothing" He whispered ' _The Love Whisperer_ ', probably for bigger impact.

 _"No one calls you that."_ I whispered back.

 _"Yeah they do, you just can't hear them_ _because they're whispering."_ He whispered as well.

"Whatever. It's just that I don't think I like Ally anymore, I feel like it's more than that." I'm actually talking about my love problems to _Dez_ , how is this possible?

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I think you're _in love_ with her." He made a motion with his hands signaling a bird flying away.

In love? I'm in love with Ally? I mean, that probably explains a lot but just the thought of being in love with a girl... wow.

 **I love Ally.**

"Thanks Dez! That was some really great advice, I said, before dashing to find Ally, _the girl that I loved._


	2. I Love You

**AN: At first, I wanted this to be a three-shot but since I wrote this last year, I wanted to give the story some justice. Thus, I will make this a four-shot or five-shot. (Is that still called a 'shot' fic or a multi-chap fic?)**

 **And _thank you so much_ for the reviews, favorites, and follows (even though they're not that big, I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS)! I'll try my best to make it up to all of you by my writing :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize**

Chapter 2:

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

I found Ally sitting on the steps of the tour bus writing on her songbook. She bit her lip, concentration evident on her face. I always found it cute how she did that, it makes me love her even more...

 _Focus Austin._ You're going to tell Ally you love her and pray to God that she loves you too.

"Hey Ally, working on a new song?" I was surprised that my nervousness didn't show in my voice.

"Yup. Now that tour's over, it's back to the studio, so it's back to songwriting for me." She shrugged.

"Oh."

We were silent for a while, and as much as I loved to delay the moment that I had to confess my feelings, I still didn't want to be a coward and back down.

Good thing I didn't have to. Ally cleared her throat and asked, "Um hey, why did you come out here in the first place?"

"Oh, that." I scratched my neck. "Ummm, I wanted to tell you something. It's about us-"

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

 _Oh no oh no oh no_ , Austin was going to break up with me! I cannot let this happen, I just cannot.

Before Austin could continue with his sentence, I put my songbook down and cut him off. "Austin! I swear, I am not cheating on you! And if there is something wrong in our relationship, I swear, I will fix it! But if you really want to break up, then I'll be fine, promise."

Okay, maybe what I said was a teensy bit extreme but I wanted to save this relationship. I lost him once, and I am never losing him again.

I prepared myself for the harsh truth. "Ally, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you." Oh, he's not breaking up with me. I guess I really did go too extreme, _oops_.

"Thank God. I don't think I would've managed it if you did." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

He quirked an eyebrow and continued, "What I wanted to say is that after talking to Dez, I realized that-" Wait, he realized something after talking to _Dez_? "- **I love you Ally Dawson.** I guess I always have, but I was too blind to notice it. I love everything you do and everything you are, you're just so... _perfect_." Awww that was so sweet!

Wait. Austin just said that he _loves_ me. What do I do?

"Austin... I" He looked at me expectantly, I knew that he wanted me to say the L word too but I just couldn't. Not right now.

"I gotta go find Trish! She probably needs me." I didn't dare look at Austin's face, he's most likely heartbroken by my stupid reply. Instead, I said the most cowardly thing possible after a love confession, "See ya!"

I ran inside inside the bus, not having the slightest idea on _why_ I didn't return the love back.

 **Austin's POV:**

I poured out my feelings for her, and that was **not** the reaction I expected, not at all. _Sure_ , she might've been surprised at me blabbing how I feel about her, but I did not anticipate her running away from me.

 _What if she doesn't love me back?_

* * *

 **More A/N: I noticed that this chapter was very very short so I decided to post Chapter 2 and 3 together, to make it up to you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha hey guys! Here's the third chapter I was talking about. This one is longer than the last chapter (which is a good thing) but it might be a bit draggy (which is a bad thing).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

 _Back in Miami_

 **Austin's POV:**

As of the moment, I was sitting in Dez' basement playing this awesome new game called ' _Zaliens: The Video Game_ ' (seriously, if you don't know what a Zalien is, I'm totally judging you), except I wasn't really into it- shocker, I know.

To recap what happened yesterday, we had our last performance on tour yadda yadda and I confessed my love to Ally.

 _ **Worst. Decision. Ever.**_

I guess my emotions were taking a huge toll on me (I tried to bottle them up- no good) because Dez noticed that I wasn't paying enough attention to the game.

"Had a fight with Ally?" Dez said while pausing the video game.

"What? No!" I answered almost too quickly.

"Oh really? What happened then? Did you break up? Waaaait. Did you propose to her? Can I be your best man-" These guesses were getting way out of hand. _Best man?_ _Really?_

"First of all, nobody's breaking up with anybody. Second, we're 18, we're too young to get married. And lastly, best man?"

Dez shrugged, "If it's true love, age doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes at him. Dez can sure be a handful, even without meaning to.

"What really happened is that, I told Ally that I loved her." Dez planted a shocked expression on his face and became silent. After a minute or so, he piped up.

"I'm guessing her reaction wasn't the one you were hoping for, am I right?" My eyes widened into saucers. _Dez_ , my best friend, who everyone thought was dumb, was actually pretty good at love. _The apocalypse is coming._

"I'm so sorry for ever doubting your ability on love. Seriously. But how'd you know?"

Dez gave me a smug smile (or an attempt of an smug smile, he was downright creepy). "Aww thanks bud. And as for figuring it out, let's just say that as _The Love Whisperer,_ I know a lot of things."

"She denied my love Dez... what do I do?"

"Austin, I know how girls think. Ally's probably just shocked that you said it. I mean, have you seen her? You can see the love in her eyes every time she sees you." Wow. Could Dez be right? Maybe I was over thinking this whole thing, maybe she was just startled at my sudden outburst of emotion. Whatever it was, it gave me me hope.

"Hmm, I've never really thought about it in that way before. Thanks Dez! You're an awesome _Love Whisper_!"

"That really means a lot coming from you Austin. _Thank you_." Dez said wholeheartedly.

For the rest of the afternoon, I wasn't thinking about my ' _Ally problem_ ', I just hung out with my best friend.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

Austin told me that he loved me. _Awkward._ Especially since I practically just left him without even saying that I loved him back. He's probably so offended right now... _Uggh_.

I decided to think of everything _but_ Austin. Besides, now that I'm back now Miami, me and Trish arranged a girls night, where we could relax and shake off all the stress from tour.

When me and Trish settled at her room (animal prints, the works), she immediately started yapping about some guy she met on tour.

"Oh my gosh Ally, Jace is such a sweetheart! I just cannot!" Instead of listening to Trish like a best friend should, my mind drifted back to Austin. _What if he breaks up with me?_ (Like, for real this time) _What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if-_

"Ally? What's up?" I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Gods, was I really that obvious?

"What's down?" I chuckled nervously.

"Something's up. You wouldn't laugh like that if it doesn't involve a guy, so I'm thinking that it had to do something with Austin." _Oh shoot_ , she got me! Trish was wondedful and all, but sometimes, I wish she didn't have to know all about me...

 _Think fast._ "Umm why don't we get back to talking about Jake?"

"It's _Jace_. And if I keep talking about him and you're just going to ignore me, that'd be stupid." Good point.

I took in a big breath and started the story. "Sooo Austin talked to me after the show. He um... told me he loved me and-" Trish started squealing and jumping around her leopard printed bed.

" **HE TOLD YOU THAT HE LOVED YOU?! THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!** "

"TRISH! I'm not done yet." She sat back down on the bed. "Anyways, after he told me, you know, that he loved me (another squeal), I told him that you needed me and left." She froze, eyes wide.

" **YOU WHAT?** Why didn't you tell him you loved him back? _What's the matter with you?_ " Questions were flying out at rapid speed, all not very good.

"Jeez Trish, way to be supportive." I said sarcastically. "I mean, I do love him, I just didn't say it..." Grrreat save Ally.

"How can I be supportive when you're acting like a complete doof?" Another good point made by Trish.

I sighed. "I know I was a complete coward by doing that to Austin, but what was I supposed to do? Say I love him back?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh **YES**! Alllly, why didn't you? I know you love him, so why keep it hidden?"

"Well, I guess maybe it's because I've never actually said 'I Love You' to anyone but my parents before... Oh my God, Trish. What if he breaks up with me?" My voice cracked, and tears started rolling down my cheeks. The thought of being without Austin was unimaginable.

"Shh... don't cry Ally." My best friend started to rub comforting circles on my upper back. "I understand why you didn't say the L word back. Relationships are new to you, and you've never been this crazy about a guy before, your nerves must be killing you. And Austin breaking up with you? _Puh-lease._ He's probably thinking that it's his fault saying 'I love you' to you." I managed a measly laugh (which ended up with me having snot on my face). When you least expect it, Trish can be very helpful in the field of love.

I wiped my face with some tissue that (thankfully) Trish provided. "Thanks Trish. But I don't want Austin to think that it was his fault, if anyone should be blamed, it should be me."

She seemed to consider this for a moment. "That is true. Okay, here's what you're gonna do, you're going to tell Austin you love him, no _ifs_ or _buts_. Admitting it to yourself isn't enough, honey." I nodded. If this was the way to clear things up with Austin, I'm willing to do anything.

"Um Trish." I bit my lip, gosh, how could I forget about this? "One problem, _when_ do I say this to him?"

"Don't worry about it Ally. You see him everyday, just find the perfect moment, and **BOOM!** Instant Romance." She looked very convinced that this would work, so I followed her.

"Got it. By the way, where did you get all this great advice from?"

"Dez." My eyes widened, _Dez?_ "Heeey, don't judge, someone's gotta talk to me when you're busy sucking Austin's face off"."

My cheeks turned red at the comment. "Yeeeah, let's talk about Jace now. What's he like?"

I fell asleep peacefully that night, with no thoughts of Austin and what tomorrow might bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea why I wanted to post this now, but heeeey, the more the merrier right? Hahaha um so here's Chapter 4! (I suck at writing A/Ns, I know)**

 **Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews, the favs, the follows, _the views_** (Yes, I do check the views regularly)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **Austin's POV: 2:47 AM**

 _Beep! Beep!_ I heard my phone ringing. _Loudly._

I looked at my clock, **2:47 AM**. Who in the right mind would call at this hour? I decided to ignore the annoying beeps, it would eventually stop, right?

 _Wrong_. It didn't stop beeping and I couldn't get back to sleep. I sighed and felt around the bed for my phone. Once I had finally found it, I checked the caller I.D.: Dez, _of course._

"Sup." What? I can still be cool even when I'm sleepy, don't judge.

"Austin! Thank God you picked up! _IhaveaplanforyoutoclearthingsupwithAlly!_ Dez wasn't sleepy at all, he was talking too fast (which was normal if, you know, it was **DAYTIME** ).

"Dez! Slow down, you know I can't understand you when you're talking like that."

I could hear his impatient huff from the other side of the phone (how can he be impatient when he just woke me up at the middle of the night?). "I said: _I have a plan for you to clear things up with Ally!_ I was sleeping and an idea formed in my dream!" Nope. He wasn't sleepy one bit.

"So you decided to call me at almost 3 in the morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes. Dez didn't catch on with my sarcasm, well, he never did anyways. "So here's what I thought of..."

Oh, this plan is _so_ going to work.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

Another slow day at Sonic Boom. There were people visiting, but not as much as they used to. Besides, not everyone wanted musical instruments.

"That'll be $10 sir!" I said as I handed a customer the headphones he bought. He thanked me and walked out of the store.

I sighed and picked up my songbook. I knew that today was going to be a boring day so why not write?

 _Dear Songbook,_

 _Ally here. I'm finally back from tour so I think can write some more now. :D  
_ _Oh, and I need to tell you something, Austin told me he loved me, which was sweet, but then, I kinda left him? (Don't hate me, I regret what I did!) What do I do? I hope he isn't mad at me, I'd be crushed if that happened. I just don't think I can do anything without Austin anymore, you know what I mean?_

 _Great, now I'm talking to an inanimate object._

 _I still love you though,_

 _Ally_

As I put my songbook back in my bag, two large hands covered my eyes.

" _Guess who!_ " I rolled my eyes, as much as I appreciate Austin being cheesy, the _guess who_ game was a tad bit dumb, I could sense if Austin was the guy miles away.

"Austin, I know it's you." His hands immediately left my face, and when I turned around to face him, he looked quite disappointed at how his antics didn't affect me.

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Oh. You knew it was me." I booped his nose in reply. "Don't be silly Austin, I found it cute how you did it."

"Ally! You know I don't like it when you boop my nose!" He whined playfully.

I countered him with a pout. "You were cute, what else what I supposed to do?"

"Don't pout, you know you look cuter when you pout." My cheeks turned red instantly. This boy sure had a way with compliments.

"You know you like me when I'm cute." I don't know where this surge of confidence came from, but I like it.

"Cocky eh? But true, _very_ true." Austin winked at my direction and I laughed, out loud.

After a while, our flirty mood dissipated, and the air around us became... _awkward_.

Austin cleared his throat. "Sooo..." He started. "I was thinking of us having a date tomorrow night. Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm always up for dates! What time is this date going to start?" Then it clicked, this _date_ will be the perfect time to confess my love to Austin! Oh gosh, fate was on my side today.

Austin looked relieved at my answer, "Great! The date starts at 6 PM in the Practice Room, wear something pretty." He immediately added, "I didn't mean it as an insult, I know you have pretty clothes and you're already very beautiful, I just, _you know what?_ Forget what I said." Austin blabbed.

I have never seen Austin so nervous about asking me out before (but maybe that's because I rejected his love in front of his face, harsh) so I laid a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't insulted by what you said Austin. In fact, I thought it was sweet." I kissed his cheek and he calmed down right away.

"Okay, well, I better get going. I'm going to plan our best date ever!" With that, I was alone again, with no one to talk to except for a few walk-ins.

It was a slow day at Sonic Boom indeed.

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

One might be wondering why I'm taking Ally on a date to the Practice Room of all the places in the world (It was actually Dez' idea). Well, let me explain, remember when I wanted Kira Starr to be my girlfriend? Ally and I had a practice date to prepare me for the real one (which was totally weird since she had a crush on me at that time). You know what? I'll just give you a flashback.

 _Me and Ally lied down the blanket, inches apart. She stared at me all flirty-like (which was weird because she's **Ally** , she's the opposite of a flirt). "Imagine! Kira's there, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. The breeze blowing her hair, breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze, what can you do to show her how you feel?"_

 _"I can get her a gift! Oh I know! I'll get her a necklace with her name on it just like yours!" I said enthusiastically. (I didn't know she had feelings for me, all I knew at that time was that she was helping me with Kira, don't judge.)_

 _For a second there, I thought Ally was hurt by what I said. "Perfect! She'll love that."_

 _"Okay so, I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie"_

 _Ally inched closer to me, and so did I._ _"She'll be all cute and love-y."_

 _Before I knew it, I was already putting my arm around her. "I'll lean in, put my arm around her."_

 _"She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies." I looked into her gorgeous brown doe eyes, and got lost in them._

 _"My heart will be beating out of my chest. It'll be..."_

 _"Perfect." We say in unison. We held each other's gazes, and we were borderline cuddling._

I can't believe I didn't notice her affections for me at that time (and how dumb I was for giving Kira the same necklace I gave Ally), but that was the past. Now I don't think I'd ever go out with anyone _but_ Ally.

So, in short, I wanted our ' _practice date_ ' to be a ' _real date_ ' (probably, should have said that to make things faster).

* * *

 **My sister says that reviews are cool**


	5. I Love You Too

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of 'Complications of The L Word' ( _wow_ , that's a long title), and I would like to thank you guys so much for your unwavering support to my first story (especially to the following: **_behold with awe, LoveShipper, and ProudlyUnique_ -AHHH! Love you peeps so much!- **)** **You guys rock my socks off, and I am super happy to be part of this fandom :D**

 **Until the next story, eh? (Hint: It's a Raura one with a few Courtney bits haha)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Ally's POV:**

"He asked you out?!" Trish squealed, obviously delighted.

"Yep! And could you keep it down a bit? I think my eardrums are going to explode with you screaming in my phone." Seriously, I'm not even on loudspeaker, and her voice can be heard _miles_ away.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that you'll get to _finally_ confess your love to Austin! _Waaait_. You are confessing your love to Austin right?" Even though Trish and I weren't face to face, I could picture out the doubt in her mind.

"Yes Trish. I will confess my feelings to Austin, don't worry, I've got it all under control. Now, what do I wear? He said that I should wear something pretty, what does that mean? Do I wear what I normally wear or do I dress up a bit? Can you maybe ask him-"

I didn't realized that I was babbling until Trish cut me off. "Yeaaah, you totally got it under control."

"I _do_ have it under control!" I defended. "I just asked your opinion on what to wear."

She shrugged in response (I don't know how that's possible in a phone conversation, but it just happened). "Okay Ally, because you said so. Where's this date happening anyway?"

"Good. And uh, it's going to be in the Practice Room." Not that I was embarrassed that the date was going to be at the Practice Room, it's just, the Practice Room seems too _plain_ for Austin's usual schemes.

Trish was surprised as well. "Practice Room? I swore I told Dez to- _nevermind_." Huh? Dez? What did he have to do with the plan? I decided not to comment, this was probably some personal banter that Trish and Dez were having.

"Moving on," Trish continued. "I was thinking that because this date is going to be held at the Practice Room, the room of so many memories for you and Austin, why don't you wear something sentimental? Like your prom dress or something."

Sentimental, _yes_. Wearing a full on gown with heels (matched with my clumsy attitude), _not a chance._ "As much as I agree that I should wear something to remind him of the past, I don't think wearing a dress to the Practice Room is necessary- or practical." I quickly added.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I was just throwing random suggestions. Okay, what if you wear something with pants, or a skirt of some sort. That way you'll never trip." I admit, pants sound _waaaay_ better than gowns, but if I were to do that, I'd have to abandon the whole 'sentimental' theme of clothing.

Then it hit me.

"Trish, I figured out what to wear tomorrow. Call you later. Bye!" I hung up before she could say another word.

* * *

 _Day of the Date_

 **Austin's POV:**

I came extra early to Sonic Boom and headed straight to the Practice Room ( _ooh! rhyme-y!_ ). It didn't take much decorating though, just a rug, a picnic basket (filled with the stuff Ally prepared for my date with Kira), and some vanilla scented candles (they're Ally's favorite). I know deep in my heart that Ally will love this date. It's simple, organized, and special- just like her.

6:00 PM. It's show time.

As I made my way down the stairs, I saw Ally closing up Sonic Boom. She looked stunning, wearing a mint green and white top, paired with red pants and maroon wedges. Her hair wasn't styled in any way, she just had her regular curls (I liked it better that way to be honest). I also noticed that she was wearing her 'Ally' necklace. Now, why does her choice of clothing look familiar?

"Hey Ally. You look awesome." I said in awe. She blushed almost instantly. _Aww she's so cute when she does that._

"Thanks! You look extremely dashing as well. And I can't help but notice that we both match." I looked down at my clothes, blue long sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans, and my tricolor high tops. Our clothes did not match at all.

Suddenly, I heard a high pitched giggle that jolted me from my thoughts. "You seriously don't remember?" She laughed, tears spilling from her eyes. I shook my head, what the heck was she laughing about?

"Austin, what you and I are wearing now, are the exact clothes that we wore in our Practice Date at the Practice Room. I thought this was the theme of our date, so I looked through my closet and found this." She gestured to her outfit. _Ohhh,_ that's why it was so familiar.

"Yeah, me too. I dressed up like this on purpose, but then I kinda forgot what you looked like. I'm sorry." I scratched my neck in embarrassment. Our date had barely begun, and I had already managed to humiliate myself.

"That's okay. And this means, that, you and I match without even trying to." She grinned, and so did I.

I coughed dramatically, "Milady, our date awaits." I held out my arm, which she gladly took.

"Oh, why thank you good sir!" We chuckled on the whole way to the Practice Room.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

When we reached the practice room, I immediately gasped at the view. The lights had been turned off and scented candles (they were vanilla- the scent I loved most) were lined in the middle of the room to form a huge 'A'. I also spotted a picnic basket half opened with a jar of pickles peeking out.

I smirked. "Is this going to be a practice date?" I turned around and saw that Austin's face was etched with disappointment, he looked down at the floor. "Oh, you figured it out."

"Don't worry, I love it." I lifted his chin up, and he gave me a small smile in response.

"Okay milady, let me show you our table." Austin led me to the rug that was placed beside the candles (I wanted to tell him that the rug would catch fire if it was too close to the candles, but I didn't want to break his heart). After sitting Indian style, he started to enumerate the contents of the basket.

"Pickles ( _my_ favorite), pancakes ( _his_ favorite), heart-shaped salamis, a cake from Mini's, breadsticks and marina sauce..." The list went on and on and on. You might think a picnic basket is small, but you can sure pack a lot of stuff in it.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. I really do, but don't you think you packed too much? It's just the two of us, you know?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't pack too much. If anything, I probably under-packed." _Under-packed._ Wow Austin.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever. Let's eat!"

* * *

After stuffing myself with 1/4 of the food prepared, my brain reminded me of what I was supposed to do at the date. _ **Say you love him say you love him say you love him**_

"Remember the things we said in the practice date?" Austin's voice pierced through my thoughts. " _She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies._ " He said in a horrible impression of me.

I laughed loudly. "First of all, that's not how I talk, and second, yeah, I remember." _My heart will be beating out of my chest_ , that's what goes next. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach at the thought.

"And it'll be perfect, right?" He said in a low voice, eyes darting back and forth from my eyes to my lips.

"It was perfect." I breathed out. I realized that we were literally inches apart, and when I started to lean back, Austin closed the gap.

I couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were and how careful he was while kissing me, like he was afraid that if he wasn't careful enough, I might disappear. And I felt something new too. In most kisses, I could control the sparks I felt, but this one was different. Sparks were exploding everywhere, and it left me all tingly _(maybe this is what love does to you)_.

His lips left mine hastily, and he stuttered incoherently, "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to k-kiss you like that."

"That's okay. It felt nice." I said sincerely and his face instantly lit up.

This is the perfect time as ever. "So Austin, I have something to tell you. It's about what you said after tour." He stiffens beside me, and I know that he knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Ally, I should've known that you didn't feel the same way. Can't we just forget about it?" He whimpered.

"No, we can't. It's been done, I can't force myself to forget about it. And besides, I-"

Before I could finish, he cupped my face in his hands, " _Please!_ I don't want to ruin this, us, everything!" Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and I felt so bad that I ran away from him when he told me that he loved me.

I put my hands over his (therefore, cupping the hands that were cupping my face). "No no no no Austin. Don't you get it? _I love you too._ "

" **Wait what?!** " He wiped his tears and stuttered (again), "Y-you love m-me?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, always have, always will." I pulled him in for a deep kiss, which he responded to enthusiastically.

The kiss was perfect, soft yet passionate, warm yet cold. _Huh? That doesn't sound right._ Well whatever, all I knew is that it made my legs feel like jelly, it made my head spin, and it made me feel like I was the luckiest girl on the planet.

"That was our best kiss yet." I said, totally out of breath.

He nuzzled up my neck. "I love you so so so much, you don't even know."

"I love you too, Austin _Monica_ Moon." I gave emphasis on the 'Monica' part. He got some frosting from the mini cake and booped my nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" I giggled. Me and Austin were back to the way we were, finally.

"You called me Monica." He whined.

"You love me anyway." I said, smugly.

After a few silent moments, I sighed and apologized to Austin. "I'm sorry I didn't say 'I Love You' earlier, I guess I was shocked that somebody aside from my parents loves me _like that_."

"True. And that's okay, what's important is that you told me that you loved me- even though it _was_ later than expected."

We pulled in for another spectacular kiss.

* * *

 **"Hey Dez, you think our plan worked?"**

 **"Yep. They're probably cooped up in the Practice Room kissing. And you said it wasn't a good idea, ha! See I told you, Trish!"**

 **"Whatever."**

 _wakas._

* * *

Reviews are still _very_ cool.

And P.S.: The booping-with-frosting part was really funny because I wrote it before _Wedding Bells and Wacky Birds_ aired (coincidence, I think NOT)

( _Wakas_ is 'end' in Filipino)


End file.
